A New Future
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Hazel Chase-Jackson is just walking home, when she gets the worst news of her life. "Both of them" Percy and Annabeth weren't going to come home. This is their Orphan's life. First, twelve years old, then, sixteen, after, twenty six. "I love you" "I love you too"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,this is a fic where Percabeth dies. I'm not gonna lie. This is about Hazel, their daughter, after their death. She has a brother, Charlie, adn this is kind of their life. Dunno how many chapters it will have, but will not be all depressing. Only the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

* * *

Weird, thought Hazel as she looked over her shoulder. Must've been my imagination.

She was walking home from school today, after being the congratulated on the A+ on her exam. Of course, the teacher just _had_ to say to all the class how responsible and a good student she just was.

Hazel smiled to herself. The day hadn't been completely bad. David Martin had asked her out on a date that morning. She was ecstatic.

As Hazel walked down her street, slowly convincing herself that the shadow she had seen was just a stupid thing created by her brain, the shadow moved once again.

This time she stopped walking. She let her school things drop to the floor, and she got ready for a fight.

"Who's there?" she said, trying to sound brave.

A guy about eighteen, with blond hair and beautiful eyes stepped into the light, followed by more people.

"Oh!" shouted Hazel and threw herself into the guy's arms "Oh, Willliam, I missed you!"

William Grace McLean smiled at her. " Now, now, my dear cousin, I brought the gang"

Hazel saw with amazement that he had. There was Charlie, her older brother, with his blond hair and grey eyes, there was Victoria Stoll, so pretty with her red hair and eyes that changed color in the light, also there was Justin Zhang, the kid her namesake had had before she died at like, twenty. There was also this cute girl that Hazel knew, she was only eleven, but she was probably the most powerful of them all, and that was saying something. Cassandra Royal, daughter of Aphrodite, granddaughter of Athena, great-granddaughter of Demeter, great-great-granddaughter of Iris… the list was longer, but they didn't know for sure who was her great-great-great-grandma.

Cassandra hugged her "Hazel! I missed you!"

Technically, they were family, since Athena was also Hazel's granny.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here, guys?" Hazel asked.

Even thought Hazel was only twelve to be thirteen, she was smart.

"Eh…" William said, and for the first time, Hazel noticed Charlie was crying.

"Charles" she said "what's wrong?"

Cassandra bit her lip, and then Hazel saw there was another person in the group. Emily di Angelo.

"Hazel…" she started, her eyes black and her hair red as a flame

"No" realization dawned on Hazel "No, it can't be."

Emily nodded, and Hazel started sobbing.

"Charlie, tell me it's not true"

But Charlie just cried with her. They both sobbed brokenheartedly, and finally Cassandra talked "Both of them"

That just made them cry harder, and Charlie hugged her sister tightly "We'll go to Camp Half-Blood, they'll take us in. And Sally can also help us."

Hazel nodded, but she felt horrible inside.

Justin hugged her, and Hazel cried with him too. And with Victoria.

"But how…" she whispered.

William took over "It was protecting my sister." He said guiltily "she was cornered by a giant, one of the little ones, and she had no weapons. It was going to kill her. Your dad, Percy, he-he jumped in the way and stood his ground, but the giant was going to kill Amanda, so he saved her by sacrificing himself and killing the giant while doing so."

Hazel nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. That was very dad-like.

"And mom?" she muttered

"Well" William said, and his voice sounded more guilty than ever "I was accompanying my sister."

That cleared it all up. Giants attacking defenseless kids. Mom and Dad to the rescue.

"But…" she said "How could this happened? Where were Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason?"

Victoria came "Hazel… they're at the hospital. Aunt Piper's having a baby. I believe the baby girl is born by now. They want to name her Annabeth"

Hazel choked, and cried a little more, while Charlie just stood there, unmoving.

"We need to tell grandpa Paul" Hazel said, and we need to… we need to go to Camp. The other legacies are there."

Charlie nodded.

William drove them home. Amanda was in the back seat, apologizing every five minutes and crying.

It was horrible.

Hazel and Charlie were orphans now. They had no parents. No weekends with Dad at Montauk, no reading with Mom at Sundays. Nothing. It was all over.

When they arrived at Sally's home, Piper and Jason were there, and they had a baby in their arms.

Annabeth looked exactly like Piper, and had the same hair as Amanda.

"Oh, my gods, I am so sorry," said Aunt Piper, crying while the baby slept.

Hazel didn't even glance at her. She didn't matter. Nothing did. Not while her parents were gone.

Everything was going to change now. No more happy faces and mortal lives.

Now they were demigods. Orphans.

A new, darker future awaited them.

And Hazel was ready for it.

* * *

**Ohhhhh. Poor Hazel and Charlie. And no, I'm not going to do Charlie-Emily or William-Hazel, they're family. Did you like Cassandra? I dreamed her. Oh, and the next chapter will be when she's like, sixteen.**

**This is kind-of a prequel to the ending of my story 'Two Halves'.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Second Chapter. This is before Hazel's seventeeth birhtday, and the story of her true love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians**

**Please read, I love Hazel's life.**

* * *

Hazel huffed "Well, I don't think so"

Hugo grinned "That's all the answer I need"

Hazel sighed as he stood up from her table and leaved. She was tired of Hugo Johnson asking her out. Every Monday, the ritual began.

First, Gabriel: "Hey, Haze, wanna come to ma beach house on Friday?"

Hazel: " No thanks, Gabriel"

Second, Freddie: "Yo, Hazel, you, me, dinner, tonight"

Hazel: "Nope Freddie, better try next time"

Third, Hugo: " Let's be a couple"

Hazel: "Well, I don't think so"

And Fourth, Nate: "I love you"

Hazel: "…"

Just because she was pretty, didn't mean every guy in the school had to fall for her. And the beauty she had was thanks to her parents. She bit her lip. Stupid, don't think about them.

"Hey, I'm Daniel Carter, and I'm new, could you show me around?"

She looked up, and her heart stopped.

The guy before her could be an Aphrodite kid; he had sandy blond hair, but combed like a male model's, and beautiful brown eyes. He was tall and muscular, with a charming smile. Hazel's breath caught in her throat, and she felt stupid, because no way she was falling for a guy so quickly.

"Sure" she said, a blush on her cheeks "I'm Hazel, I'm almost seventeen"

Daniel nodded. "Okay, thanks Hazel, where are we going first?"

Hazel showed him the bathrooms, his locker, the laboratory and the art class studio. Then she showed him music class.

"Awesome!" he said "I love music!"

Hazel nodded, "Sure you do"

When it was time to go, after an hour of showing the school to Daniel, he appeared at Hazel's side. "Hey, Hazel, wait up"

Hazel turned, an eyebrow raised. "What is it, Daniel?"

Daniel just smiled at her, "See you around."

Hazel rolled her eyes "Can I go now?"

Daniel looked at her with those intense brown eyes, that looked like chocolate, "You can, milady"

Hazel blushed, and walked to Sally's place for dinner.

…

"Hello, Milady" said Daniel when Hazel came to school.

Hazel laughed "Seriously? Well, if you insist, milord"

Daniel frowned "Surely I am not worthy of the title Your Ladyship."

Hazel pretended to consider the idea "No, you are not, Mr. Daniel"

They spent the day acting as servant and Lady, and they laughed s_o_ much.

…

"So" said Daniel as he sat with her at lunch "is this table free, milady?"

Hazel blinked, and said "But, oh , you already sat."

Daniel raised an eyebrow "True your words, your ladyship. Wisdom comes out of your mouth"

Hazel flinched. Wisdom… Mom…

…

"Did I upset you before, at lunch?" Daniel asked

Hazel frowned "What, no 'Milady'?"

Daniel's eyes hardened "I mean it Hazel, have I done something wrong?"

Hazel bit her lip. She trusted him, and found him adorable, but she only knew him for two days, no way she was going to talk about her personal life with him.

"No, Mr. Daniel, you didn't"

…

"See you tomorrow?" Daniel asked her before leaving.

Hazel blew some hair out of her face, and Daniel gasped.

"What? Is something wrong?" Hazel asked

Daniel shook his head "I just –I didn't realize how beautiful your eyes were till now."

He blushed, and Hazel did too, and looked at her feet, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

…

The next day, Daniel saw her car and ran to greet her.

"Wow, you have a Ferrari?"

Hazel smirked and thanked the gods for _golden_ drachmas "Yeah, my sixteenth birthday present"

Daniel grinned "From your parents?"

Hazel winced and looked away "No, my brother"

Daniel saw the wince, but didn't comment "You have a brother?"

Hazel spoke quietly "Yeah, Charlie. He's twenty five now, married to Victoria Stoll, why?"

Daniel just smiled "I just want to know more about you."

Hazel returned the smiled, even thought she felt like crying. "Oh, well, it's gonna be difficult"

Daniel winked at her "I'll try my best"

…

All week, they spent it together. On Friday night, he took her to watch a movie, and Hazel almost cried when she saw the title. 'Clash of Titans' Of the first Perseus.

But they enjoyed it, and Hazel laughed at the differences between the people in the movie, and the real version of them. Daniel clearly didn't understood half of her laughs, but he kept quiet.

After the movie, Daniel asked as he was walking her home, "Do you like the goddess Athena?"

Hazel almost choked on her popcorn, that she still hadn't finished, and barely managed to keep the tears at bay "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool, and is the best goddess" Hazel asked, her voice betraying no emotion.

"And when are you letting me actually step into your house?"

Hazel smirked, glad of the change of subject "Daniel Carter, we've known each other for a week"

But Daniel grinned "I only mentioned my last name once, and you caught it"

Hazel smiled at him, and playfully slapped his shoulder "Well, what a fine gentleman who is never coming to my house." _Because I'm an orphan demigod_, she added silently.

Daniel sighed "Had to try"

…

It was a week before her seventeenth birthday they had their first kiss.

It was really Daniel who provoked it.

They were sitting on his couch, that was pretty comfy, and he said "Wow, I'm your friend for almost a month now"

Hazel sighed "What do you know? Stranger things have happened"

Daniel laughed "But I'll never live to see the day when you are not gorgeous."

Hazel blushed, and Daniel bit his lip, "Sorry"

"It's okay. You're…handsome too"

Hazel blushed even redder , but Daniel seemed overjoyed "And…"

"And that's it" said Hazel, hoping it was.

But Daniel had other plans "I don't think so" he said, and kissed her.

Hazel was surprised at first, but she kissed back, and soon they were pulling apart, out of breath.

"Wow" Hazel whispered

"You tell me" grinned Daniel, and kissed her again.

This time, she wasn't surprised.

…

"So, were are your parents?" Daniel asked on her seventeenth birthday.

Hazel closed her eyes "Dead"

Daniel's eyes widened "I'm so sorry, Hazel, I didn't know…"

Hazel smiled weakly "It's okay, I never told you. Now you know why you've never been to my house, 'cause it doesn't exist."

Daniel shook his head, "It does exist. I feel at home when I'm with you."

Hazel blushed, "Me too"

This kiss was the best birthday present ever.

…

"I love you"

Daniel said it normally, as if it was an everyday thing, but Hazel was still shocked.

However, not enough shocked to not say "I love you too"

…

The day she told him about Camp Half-Blood, he freaked.

"You should've told me earlier!" he complained, and kissed her.

Hazel felt, for once in her life after her parent's death, complete.

* * *

**I absolutely love Hazel Chase Jackson, she is, after Cassandra Royal, the best character I've ever made up. And thanks for reading.**

**Please review and give me ideas about what I could do or who could be in the story.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaaapter 3! Please read!**

* * *

Hazel cursed in Ancient Greek and drew her sword.

"Stupid hellhound, today's my last day of work, you just had to ruin it, didn't you?" she complained at the creature in front of her.

Her sword, Riptide, that she had inherited from her father, was shining with unusual clarity, as if getting ready for battle.

The hellhound growled, and Hazel noticed it was only as big as a rhino. Good, she thought, Daniel is waiting for me.

Suddenly, her SmartPhone beeped, and the hellhound growled.

"It's okay, hellhound, just a second" she picked up the phone, she honestly didn't care about the monsters-can-track-you-by-technology-devices crap that Chiron had told her. When she saw the caller ID, she relaxed.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" she said while she stabbed the hellhound in the gut, making it dissolve into dust. As she watched, Riptide became a pin.

"I'm fine, but where are you?" asked Daniel.

Hazel sighed "Hellhound got in my way. Home in five minutes."

"Okay" came the reply, "Love you"

Hazel hung up and smiled when she saw Silena, her baby girl, smiling at her.

"She's so cute" she told nobody in particular, then, she stood up, and drove to the graveyard.

In there, she stepped out from the car, and walked towards a grave she knew well.

It was her parent's.

_Here lies the Chase –Jacksons. Annabeth and Perseus. _

_You were great siblings, parents, and uncles._

_With Love, your children, Hazel and Charlie._

Hazel had learned not to cry during her time with Daniel, but it still hurt to not be with them.

"Hi, mom, hi dad" she whispered, "Silena's great, and I named her after your friend." She bit her lip "Yeah, and Daniel and I are married now. Sorry you couldn't come to the wedding. You probably know, but Uncle Jason died." Her voice sounded small "And Annabeth –Aunt Piper's girl –is now fourteen. She's beautiful. Charlie is in Chicago, doing a swimming thing. And, William married a mortal a week ago. Cassandra Royal is…well, she's great, and she's now a volunteer at a Red Cross thing. And Emily is pregnant. That's about it"

Hazel wasn't crying, but she was almost sobbing. "And Silena has your grey eyes mom, but Daniel's blonde hair. And yeah, I miss you still."

Hazel felt like a ten-year-old, here saying 'I miss you' to her parents, who were dead long ago. But she still wasn't completely over it, even though Charlie was.

She slowly walked to her car, then drove in silence until she reached her house.

When she did, she cursed and banged her head against the wheel.

"Shit, shit, shit" she said, then she got out of the car, and saw a very-angry looking Daniel.

Fear cursed through her veins.

Okay, so Daniel wasn't a monster or demigod, he didn't have any power, and –they had discovered not long ago – could only see through the Mist. But, he was the thing that most scared Hazel. Hazel Chase Jackson was not afraid of many things, but she was afraid that he might leave her, that he might leave her alone with Silena.

So, when she saw his face, she smiled apologetically "Sorry. Traffic"

Daniel raised his eyebrows in amazement "Traffic?! What the hell, Hazel? For all I knew, a monster could've eaten you on the way home. Irresponsible…!"

Hazel whimpered. Even at twenty six, she still was behaving like an irresponsible teenager. But she had her father to blame for that. Her dead father…

"Yeah, sorry. How's Silena?"

Daniel seemed to calm down. He breathed in and out, then smiled his breathtaking smile, and Hazel knew she had won.

"We've been laughing at you all day. Stupid band… I should've been working, now you've got more work."

Daniel could never stay mad too long. And he was very perceptive.

"Graveyard?"

Hazel nodded, and Daniel opened his arms to let her in. But just as he was hugging her and kissing her face, a baby's cry made them wince.

"Silena" Hazel said

"Silena" Daniel agreed, but first he kissed her.

Even as Danile was running to their baby, Hazel was still breathless. Four years of marriage and she still couldn't live without his kisses.

She smiled stupidly and ran after him.

…

"What?! What do you mean, Lord Poseidon?" Hazel asked while wiping her cheeks "Charlie can't be dead"

Poseidon smiled sadly "My dear granddaughter, you've lost a lot of people. Surely, you know denial doesn't help."

He was wearing a normal fishing t-shirt and kahki shorts, with some flip flops and sunglasses . They were sitting on the beach, and talking.

"But, grandfather Poseidon, Charlie was one of the strongest demigods alive. He –he. No. He can't be dead" Hazel shook her head, tears now falling freely. Why was it that everyone in her life died?

"Okay, Lord Poseidon, at least you told me."

Poseidon bit his lip "Actually, I came here to talk about your father."

Hazel turned her head in amazement, and wiped her tears "Dad? Why…?"

It then occurred to her.

She imagined losing Silena when she was just thirty, imagine seeing her children orphans. And never talk to them about it. Poseidon had came here as a son-less father.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked

Poseidon looked embarrassed "What did he thought about me?"

Hazel almost smiled, but Charlie's death didn't let her "He thought you were cool, and he taught me and- and Charlie to swim. He said it was important. I can breath underwater, but Charlie… he was a better swimmer."

She was almost in tears now, memories flooding quickly her mind.

"Oh" Poseidon said, and Hazel thought she saw tears "you know, I liked Annabeth"

Hazel stared at him in amazement "She was a daughter of Athena"

"But one who could make my son happy " Poseidon said, and disappeared.

…

"Hazel!" called Daniel, "I need you!"

Hazel ran to him, in pajamas and slippers, with her blonde hair in a ponytail, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? That monster son of a –?"

Daniel laughed, and pulled her closer to him "I love you"

Hazel smiled and looked into his eyes, of such a warm brown "I love you too, Daniel, but you gave me quite a fright. Is Silena okay?"

Daniel nodded "And she's sleeping"

Hazel hugged her husband "I miss you, you know. Having you here all day. Now that Charlie's gone… It made you seem more important and solid. I need you here too."

Daniel kissed her softly "I will never leave"

* * *

**I love Dazel (Daniel/Hazel, original, isn't it?) they're so cute.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading.**

**oooh see that, a Review botton. It can't hurt to click on it, can't it?**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
